Love And Lyrics
by BeanieBento
Summary: Modern Universe, Eren was a top notch novelist for Cadet Corps Publishing that is until he got hired on as a lyricist for Survey Corps Rec's newest Band...S.O.S which stands for Special Operations Squad. And what's worse the bands lead singer Levi Ackerman has his eye's set on Eren. What will happen next. Read to find out. Rated M lots a lemons paring Levi x Eren
1. Chapter 1

Lyrics and Love

I sit there staring at the blank screen on my laptop. It's always hardest to get the first couple chapters typed out. Then I hear all the girls in the coffee shop I am sitting in start screaming and squealing. I can't focus so I look up to see what the commotion is about it appears to be a band playing on t.v. "Oh, my god! He's so hot!" Screamed on of the girls. "Levi Heichou!" Another screamed. A few others were crying while another fainted. The band continued to play seeming to reach the climax of the song. To be honest the lyrics weren't that bad, but the lead singer was very annoying, he seemed completely full of himself. When the song ended,I left. "hmm hmm hmmm….Damn." I had that song already buried in my head. Suddenly my phone went off." This is Eren. Yes. That will be fine. Of course. No thank you mam. Yes, and to you too. Bye now." My editor wanted to meet me for a new project she wanted to run by me. I went home changed got cleaned up and headed to the agreed- on meeting place.

"Oh there he is!" My editor was talking to a strange woman I had never seen before. "Oii is this that writer kid you've been bragging on like a doting mother?" asked the woman with a strange look in her eyes. I could already tell she was going to be a handful. I bowed to her and introduced myself. "Hello it's nice to meet you, I am Eren Jaeger novelist for Cadet Corps Publishing. I can see you are well addressed with my editor Carolina-San . She bowed to me in return. "Oh, yes I know her very well. I am Hange Zoe. I am a manager from Survey Corps Recording. I am the manager for the new band S.O.S." she said in one breathe. "S.O.S?" I asked snarky. Her head popped up. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW THEM?! They are the Special Operations Squad S.O.S for short." She yelled giving me a headache. Then she unfolded a poster she had. It was him they singer from the café. "What do I have to do with this?" I asked impatiently. "Um.. Well you see." Carolina-San started when Hange-San cut her off. "I want you to be the bands new lyricist!" She said with the stupidest loo on her face. "No." I replied bluntly and started to walk away when Hange-San grabbed onto my leg making me drag her across the floor. "Get off me!" I demanded. "But you have to!" She whined. "find someone else to do it. I'm a novelist not a lyricist!" I protested. " We tried that but it didn't work." She said as though someone just died. "Oh yeah who did you get?" I asked "Marco Bolt" She replied. "Well no wonder you are coming to me, I've seen his work it's completely half assed." I said in dead seriousness. I sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll give it a chance." I was cut off before I could finish. " REALLY, REALLY TRULY YOU'LL DO IT?" She asked with that look on her face again. "No I said I would give it a chance and the moment I don't like it I am done." I corrected her. "Oh that's fine you won't be sorry I guarantee it." We shook hands and exchanged information she told me she'd text me when and where I was to meet the band. Then I went home with one thought in my head as I went to sleep. "what have I got myself into?" I woke up that morning my phone blaring. I had to meet them in 10 minutes at their studio. I am already regretting this. I go to the address texted to me but it's a train station. " And the day gets worse." I hear screaming from down the hall. "Sounds like a fan mob. Best not to get tangled in that." I start walking around it as I get out my phone to text Hange-San, suddenly some grabbed my arm I looked up to see the singer from S.O.S " Um I think he's name is." Suddenly he looks me in the eye smirks and says " Hey I was waiting for you, how dare you make me wait like that." He said in a sultry voice as he leaned in closer to my face. " HUH? What the hell are " I tried to question him when out of no where he started kissing me "Wh WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?" I thought to my self.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I forgot to do this in the first chapter. But I don't own any of these characters but I will use them to the most of my yaoi abilities. This is my first story it kinda came to me while I was watching an old favorite yaoi anime Gravitation it's also about a writer and a lead singer falling in love. It's a great watch. Any way please enjoy

Chapter 2

I push him off of me catching my breathe but before I can say anything he wraps arm around me as if we are engaged lovers. "Who dose this bastard think he is?" I mentally scream. He starts walking away with me in tow. I at this time was still in shock then I came to my senses. "What the hell was that,who do you think you are?" I yell at him. Suddenly he kisses me again. But this time I pushed him off me immediately. "Stop that!" He pushed me up against a wall. He leaned in leering at me so I leered right back at him. I mean he was shorter than me. "Wait I know you. You're the new song writer. I can't believe she actually got you to agree to it." He stated. "Y.. Yes I am. And I am late and Hange-San sent me the wrong address and I can't seem to get ahold of her now and." I stated then he put a finger at my lips. "I see well I can give you a lift if you would like." He said. "Oh no I couldn't." He leaned in. "Oh I see so you want to just wander around aimlessly with no hope of finding the place then be labeled a bad business partner who can never be on time then no one will want to work with you hence you'll be dropped from your label and forced to flip burgers huh. Is that what you want cause if it is then I will gladly leave you here but if not then get in and shut up brat." He said with ice in his voice. I had nothing to say to that so I just dropped my head and followed him silently to his car. We arrived at the spot and it was 2 minutes from the station. I was so over this day already and it wasn't even noon yet. As I get out Hange-San meets me outside with tears in her eyes "Eren-chan I am so sorry." She sobbed. "Eren-Chan?" I thought to myself. Then her face changed to that look she gets. {Author's Note when I say that look picture when she go's fangirl around titans} . "But. Levi seems to like you." She says as she pulls out her phone with a picture of us kissing. My jaw hit the floor. "It meant nothing. It was simply used as a distraction to get out of the mob of fans. I would never love a guy much less a brat like that." Levi said in utter disgust. I looked at him in utter shock. A girl walked up beside Levi. "Well aren't you horrid to such a cute one like that." She giggled as she draped herself on him. "Mikasa get off already." Spat Levi. "Oh and this is the pianist Armin-kun." She introduced us. As I finally recovered from my shock over Levi's comment from earlier. "Oh yes I am Eren Yeager new Lyricist from Cadet Corps publishing." I said as I bowed to them. I heard Levi humph. "Well shall we get started?" Hange-San asked. So we go inside, I sit on a long couch cross from Hange-San and Levi sat on the end of the couch I was sitting on with his arm stretched out on the back of the couch towards me with his legs crossed. "Do you resent me now?" He asked. "Yes!" I screamed internally but new better so I simply responded "Oh no not at all I understand that it was necessary now." I replied meaning none of it. "I see. That's good it means you undertand how things work." He stated. Maybe it was my imagination but he seemed to scoot in closer towards me after he said that. After several hours of talking ideas for songs finally we took a break. "Well I guess this is as good a time as any to meet the rest of our team." Armin sheepishly suggested. "Yes I agree completely!" Hange-san said. She lead me to a door saying Looks Specialists. And opened to find a team of 4 people a red headed woman, a tall scary looking guy, a blonde guy and a 50 year old version of levi it seemed. "Hi I'm Petra Ral. It's nice to meet you." Said the red head. "Sup I'm the head stylist also known as Eld Jinn." Said the blonde one. "I don't talk to brats." The old version Levi snooted. elbowed him in the side. "This is Oluo Bozado . And the silent one is Gunther Schultz." She introduced the other 2. I bowed to them "It's nice to meet you all I am." I started but was interrupted. "Don't mind ehim he is the new lyricist but in my opinion he seems like just a brat to me." Coldly stated Levi. "Oh hi everyone." Greeted a deep voice from behind us I turn to see a tall blonde man and my first thought was "EYEBROWS!" "Ah Commander." Hange-San greeted "commander?" I thought to myself. Levi leaned over my shoulder right by my ear "That is the head of Survey Corps Rec." He whispered in my ear. As he drew back he blew on the back of my neck sending chills down my spine, I swear I heard him laugh. I bowed to him "Aw this must be the new talent Hange-San was begging for." He laughed. He reached out his hand to me." Erwin Smith Head of Survey Corps Records." I shook hands with him. " Eren Yeager of Cadet Corps Publishing." I replied. "Sir! There is an emergency!" A giant man came running in the room. "I am on my way executive Mike-san." He replied sternly He then turned and looked at me "Well I will see you soon Eren-Kun." He said with a smile. He then left. "Well I consider today a success! Drinks on me everyone!" Declared Hange-San. So a huge limo was driving us to a popular Club called The Garrison. We got there and I was extremely uncomfortable right from the start. I wasn't really the clubbing type. We got a table an started ordering drinks now one thing you have to know about me I am not a heavy drinker a 2 year old could probably drink me under the table. For some reason though that night I drank 3 times anyone else at our table about my 3rd drink is were I forget what happened till morning. I woke up in an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar bed. The first thing I remember was being warm. As I mustered the strength despite my hangover to open my eyes I see a arm not belonging to me draped over my naked midsection I immediately pull open the covers to discover I hadn't a article of clothing I then looked to the floor to see the strewed across the floor in a tornado pattern. I then remember the foreign arm I trace my eyesight from the hand to the head and it belonged to none other than Levi. "WHATTTT?" I screamed internally. He began to stir I stiffened as he did. "We didn't? I mean I didn't. With him no there is no way is there?" My brain was a tsunami right now. "Morning Brat." He smirked. I don't know about you but I had a fantastic night. One of my best by far." He smirked I couldn't tell if he was serious or kidding. "What's with that look? Don't tell me you don't remember, or is it that you do? Cause that would justify your face then." He smirked. Oh god nooooooooooooooooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for all my spelling rros I am sill new at this and am still working out the bugs so please bear with me *Bows repeatedly*

Chapter 3

(Levi's point of view )

Brat. That is the first word that comes to mind when I here the name Eren Yeager. Ad I don't deal with brats. After I meeting in the studio Hange demanded we get to the club and I can see the brat is uncomfortable that is till he starts throwing back drinks like tonight was his last night. Y the time they final cut him off he was so far gone he wouldn't be back till at lest next week. By the time everyone was leaving Hange-San somehow convinced me to take him back to my place since no one knew where he lived. " If you do anything vile in my car I will." I threatened when he interrupted "What Youz gina kizz mez agin ?" He slurred out. I get him up to my flat and go to lay him on my bed when he *Blechhhhhh* "Oh god did you just." I asked in disbelief as I stood there vomit running down my shirt then unlike the brat I successfully made it to the toilet before I too empty all the contents from the night out of me in violent throws. After which I showered till I felt at lest a little .clean and then showered some more I put on a pair of Calvin Kline Boxers and go to crawl into bed when I tripped on a sock. I get up ready to yell until it hit the perfect revenge. There the brat laid spread eagle on the bed butt naked. I grinned evilly. I placed my camera on a tripod an pressed the shudder I then placed myself on top of him in various positons." He won't remember a thing come morning " I thought to myself. I positioned him under the covers and laid as far away as possible. The next thing I remember is feeling something under me shift around I awoke to see the brat looking around franticly. I decided to have some good fun with my revenge. "Morning brat. I don't know about you but I had a fantastic night. One of my best by far." I stated and there it was that look of Oh shit. Yup that's what you get brat. I thought to myself viciously. I decided to take it further. I place my hand on his cheek and caress it softly "What's with that look? Don't tell me you don't remember, or is it that you do? Cause that would justify your face then." I smirked at him pinching his cheek. The look on his face was priceless So I decided to bring it home. "See?" I asked as I showed him all the photos I took last night. His face drained of all color then I decided to go for the big finish. "Thanks for being a great fling see in the studio brat." I said as I got in the shower by the time I got out he was gone when got to the studio his face was still a joke. He seemed on the verge of crying the whole day as I left him I slapped him on the ass he jumped to the celling I laughed at his reaction as I left. That'll teach him to get drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"See?" He asked with a grin worse than death on his face, as he pulled out a camera with various pictures of me and him me naked him in his boxers. I felt my stomach sink to the pit of my gut. I was so embarrassed. Why did I drink so much that I can't remember a single thing that happened those photos. Man I hope I didn't say something stupid. Oh who am I kidding. It's me of course I did. Why else would he have that look on his face for? He got up and turned around. " Thanks for the fling. See you in the studio. Brat." He then swayed away sexily to the shower his hips swinging like…. WHAT NO!" I thought mentally as I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head. "Since it was a fling I guess I should be gone before he gets out. Too bad I'd love to see him in the… NO STOP IT EREN BAD! BAD! BAD!" I scorned mentally at myself as I left without a sound. I spent the whole day trying not to think about it but I couldn't help it. " I mean what is wrong with me Reiner? I hate the sight of guy he is selfish, egotistic malicious, spiteful , rude and a major ass!" I ranted to my oldest friend who was also a writer like sat there in silence for a few minutes. "You know it sounds like to me you've got it for him bad. I mean you haven't stopped talking about him for 3 hours straight I haven't seen you in moths and he is all you've talked about." He stated. I stared at him in shock he was right since this morning he has taken control over me and my mind but I apparently developed strong feelings were as he thinks of me merely just as a one time deal. Which when I really thought about was far too depressing. Then the time came to rehearse at the studio but I dreaded it deeply for fear of seeing him. " Ugh I need to get these feelings under control!" I screamed in my car as I set off my car alarm. In a fit of frustration I started crying out of complete and udder frustration of having this job and dealing with people ever since my mom passed and my dad abandoned me I don't like dealing with them now here I am with feelings ive never had to deal with and I am overwhelmed by it all but I had to suck it up and be a man. I dried my eyes and walked in full of fake courage and self confidence the smallest thing could shatter it like a mirror. I went through the day emotionless avoiding his gaze as much as possible. As everyone finished up the day it was just me and him left. I sat there typing nonsense waiting for him to leave it seemed like for ever when he finally stood up he walked by my walk station as he walked by he slapped my on my ass I jumped plum to the moon I heard him laughing out the door. I sat there half crying half laughing at my pathetic situation. I regert this 100%.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I laid there in the bed starring at the celling. Drowning in nothingness. Then I heard a knock at my door. I decided I would ignore it whoever it was didn't matter I just wanted to wallow in my self-pity. After a few minutes the knocking stopped. Next thing I hear is a loud boom noise. I raised my head to see what it was only to see my front door laying on the ground. And then there he was the cause of my turmoil Levi Ackerman. "The key they gave me didn't work." He said as if it was no big deal that he just kicked my door in. "And so, this was your solution?" I asked used to his antics by now. He just hmphed in response. I'm beginning to think that's his natural sound. I got up I was a disheveled mess my hair was a living creature, my pants legs were different lengths and my shirt's buttons were misaligned. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" I asked him. He just stood there staring at me. "Well I'll make us some coffee I turned to head to the stove when suddenly I was thrown backwards landing on my bed with my hands held above my head with one hand and the other unbuttoning my shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked sounding annoyed knowing better then to let my mind get away from me. He stopped for a second. "You are a mess brat Was all he replied with. He then got the evil grin on his face. As he unbuttoned my last button. "Now shall I bathe you or will you be a big boy and handle it yourself?" He asked smirking wider than ever. I rolled my eyes at him pushing him off "I can handle it thanks." I walk calmly to the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. I grabbed my shirt my heart was about to burst. "I hate when he does things without any regard. BAKA!" I turn on the water when I hear something I stopped to listen to what was. It was Levi singing I couldn't make out the words but the melody was so angelic like. I dropped my soap when I went down to pick up and banged my head on a shelf then I slipped on the soap. I got the breath knocked out of me I laid there gasping for breath unable to speak feeling the blood trickle down my forehead pooling in the bottom of the shower all I could hear was a loud ringing noise. I couldn't move then I saw Levi appear and leaned down to pick me up he was speaking franticly but I couldn't hear a word he was saying I then felt sleepy. Right before I drifted off I could've swore I saw tears in his eyes. I awoke to see bright white lights there is a nurse talking to someone but my vision was to blurry to quite make it out. My head was killing me. So, I decided to just go back to sleep I felt someone pet my head and heard a soothing voice. " Please wake up."

(Levi's P.O.V)

Hange was bothering me about checking in on the brat. No one had heard from him in over a week. And though I would never admit it to anyone. I was a little worried I did take my revenge too far. I told the front desk I wanted his key luckily it was a fangirl so she gladly gave me one so I go up to where she told me he lived and I tried the key. It didn't work. So I decided to try to be civil I knocked a few times and when my patience wore out I reared my leg back and kicked the door down in one fell swoop. Walk in to see him lying on his bed his head just barley hovering to see what I had done. He gave me a stupid look. " The key they gave me didn't work." I explained. " And so this was your solution?" he said snarkily. I hate when he gets that tone in his voice so I ignored him. He then began to emerge from what seemed like his weekend nest it was revolting to say the lest he smelled worse than he looked and that was saying a lot. He asked me a question but I wasn't paying attention I was to focused on his buttons it set me off. He went to walk away I grabbed him and threw him onto the bed and held his hands in place will I tried to fix his shirt when his stench hit me in the face so I held my breath as I leaned in "Now shall I bathe you or will you be a big boy and handle it yourself?" He flinched under my grasp he then rolled his eyes as I let him up. "I can handle it thanks." He walked over to the bathroom. I heard the water start running I started making myself some tea and was trying to finish some lyrics when I heard a loud crashing noise. " Hey brat what's going on in there?" I yelled. "Brat!" Nothing. " Eren!" I ran to the door without even trying the handle I kicked it down I saw him in a pool of blood around his head. I picked up "Brat get it together!" I saw he was drifting to sleep. "No don't you dare go to sleep or I will kill you. "He was already unconscious. I quickly race with him down the stairs to my car get him in and speed as fast as I could to the hospital. He was bleeding all over my car but at that moment I didn't care. I got him to the doctors. They rushed him to the emergency room. I sat there waiting for what seemed like eternity my mind racing faster than the speed of light to all the most horrid possible outcome. I must have fallen asleep cause a nurse was nudging me awake. "Sir you came in with Mr. Yeager correct?" She asked "Yes how is he?" I asked her. " Oh he had lost a lot of blood and he has severely fractured his skull and broke an arm also suffered some minor bumps and bruises. But he is out and resting in a room would you like to go see him?" She asked. " Yes I would." I replied. We arrived at the door and she left me to have some privacy. I walk in and saw him laying the almost wrapped almost fully in bandages. He laid there looking so peaceful. I brushed some hair out of he's eyes." Why do I care so damn much! I mean he's just some stupid brat. It's almost as if, no not possible." I says mentally to myself. I start to draw my fingers back when suddenly the enveloped in his hand. " So annoying. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. I spent the night there. Sleeping in the chair by his bed. I woke up before he did. I contacted Hange and informed her of everything and told her we wouldn't be in the studio. Then I headed to my car to clean up the bloody mess he made in there. Took a good couple of hours to get it just right. I headed back in to see that he had woken up and was gazing out the window. I made my presence known by tapping the door as I walked in. He looked up at me in shock and awe. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Honestly not good." He said as he had his arm stretched over his eyes. " I see." I replied. I looked at him right arm all casted up. " In any case I called a repair guy and it'll be a month before he even has time to see if he can fix your doors. So until then you will be living with me." I leaned in. "Understood." I questioned. " I saw him process. "Fine." He said not looking at me almost pouting. It's was another week till he was able to leave the hospital. We pulled up at my place. I saw him starring at looking uneasy. I laughed inwardly. " He must be thinking of what I told him happened here." I said mentally. Once we finally got him moved in. He went to sleep. I walked out on the balcony looking up at the sky. " I will use this time to figure out what that brat actually meant to me." I said to the stars above.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So here I am staying at Levi Ackerman's house it's been a full week now. I can't use my right arm barley any and I get frequent migraines. It hasn't been completely horrible living here with him it's confusing to the point of an ulcer but it isn't unpleasant. The only thing I don't like is he demands we share a bed. I mean it's not like he's tried anything he is good at keeping distance. But I get so nervous I end up not being able to sleep. Plus, since I hurt my arm I can't type as good. So, I've been sitting in the studio with a recorder recording ideas and such. But it is what it is. Me and Levi were sitting in the dining room watching the news. "10 more bodies were found in what appeared to be an all-out shootout between the military police force and the ever-growing Titan mafia gang." Said the lady on the news. "Titans I hate titans, I WISH THEY'D ALL DIE!" I screamed inwardly. Levi must have noticed my change in mood because he changed the channel. "They are all idiots." He said. "Excuse me?" I asked unsure of what he meant. "It's nothing forget I said anything." He replied. I notice that a dark gleam appeared in his eyes. "Hey brat you want some tea?" He said holding out a cup to me. "Um sure thanks." I replied while taking the cup into my hands it was warm and had a pleasant aroma. We then sat in silence sipping our tea. I suddenly was feeling drowsy. I woke up and night had fallen. A blanket was draped on me. "Levi." I thought. I heard something in the kitchen he seemed to be preparing dinner. "Levi, why dose just seeing him make my heart hurt. I can't stand him sometimes. He is an egotistic, clean freak and a stuck-up jerk. Yet I can't hate him. I keep remembering that kiss and while I will never admit it out loud I crave him in a way I don't understand. Man, I wish I could remember that night I got drunk. I mean he must at least feel something for me or he wouldn't have me live here or make me sleep in the same bed as him. Right? Or is it he just feels sorry for me?" I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize I was about to walk right into him. "Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." He turned to look at me. "It's fine just don't let it happen again." He stated calmly. Shortly after dinner was ready. I tried to help set the table. We sat across from each other I just sat there staring at my food fumbling my spoon between my fingers. When suddenly something came over me I just had to ask him I was done not knowing. "Hey Levi?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. "What?" He asked seeming annoyed but I didn't care. "Why did you let me live here? I mean is it cause of that night we spent together? I may not remember what exactly happened but since then I have realized something. I realized that I have feelings for you. And I am wondering if the reason for you being so nice to me is because you as well have feelings for me to some degree or is it you feel sorry for me?" I asked. I didn't mean to be so overwhelming right then but it all just poured out of me. It felt like an eternity before he finally answered. "You are an idiot. Why the hell would I have feelings for a soppy, whiny, clumsy spoiled brat like you? Huh?" He asked. He stood up. "I let you live here because I am the reason your house needs work and I let you sleep in my bed because I am the one who told you to get a shower. And you want to know what happened that night? Nothing! Noting happened between us you got wasted and Hange made me bring you home because my place was bigger and when I got you here you vomited all over me to which I had to shower and when I came out to give you a piece of my mind you had passed out naked on my bed so I decided to have some revenge and tell what I told you. Which I see now was a major mistake I told you from the beginning I would never fall for a guy much less a brat like you! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed as he walked to the door opening it. I stood there in shock tears streaming down my face. "How could I have been so stupid?" I thought to myself. "NOW!" he yelled. I left I turned around just as he slammed the door in my face. I slumped to the floor. "What have I done?" I sat there crying. He must have called security on me cause here came 2 men. "Sir it's time to go." 1 said as I was escorted outside the building. I wandered for I don't know how long. The next day I showed up at the studio he wasn't there he wasn't there for a whole month. He just sent in recordings of him singing. Then one day he came in finally to work but he wasn't alone he had some blonde bimbo on his arm. The sight alone crushed me. Then he looked at me and smirked. "I told you brat." Was all he said as he walked away with her.

(Levi's P.O.V)

Living with him was harder than imagined. He was very lazy and clumsy. But he wasn't completely annoying I'd give him that. Most women I've ever brought home were all over me all the time which was so annoying. I had the t.v on. The news was playing. They were reporting on that damn mafia called The Titans. They piss me of so bad I felt my back start burning from days long past. I changed the channel. "They are all idiots." I stated out loud. I forgot about the brat. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Nothing forget I said anything." I dismissed him. We then sat and drank some tea. By the time, I had finished my cup I looked to see he had fallen asleep. "Stupid brat you'll catch a cold sleeping there." I scolded him. I placed a blanket over him. I got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "I said I was going to figure out what the brat meant to me but I am more confused now than ever. Maybe this was all a bad idea. I mean I know it's not a romantic attraction because this feels different than those other times when I was involved with a woman. Wait is it because we are both guys that it feels so different. No that's ridiculous! I mean not once have I thought of sleeping with him." I thought to myself when suddenly I remembered kissing him. "Well he's not a bad kisser at the least actually he is better than any women I have ever kissed. Truth be told I hate the act of kissing it swaps so many disgusting germs. But I didn't actually mind kissing him." I said looking at it in a positive light. When suddenly something ran right into me. It was the brat he had woken up. He apologized immediately to which I told him it was fine. And to not let it happen again. I went ahead and finished dinner we were now eating I glanced across the table to see him just sitting there. There was something on his mind I could tell. When suddenly. "Hey Levi?" he asked. I stopped and looked at him. "What?" I asked. "Why did you let me live here? I mean is it cause of that night we spent together? I may not remember what exactly happened but since then I have realized something. I realized that I have feelings for you. And I am wondering if the reason for you being so nice to me is because you as well have feelings for me to some degree or is it you feel sorry for me?" He finally shut up. I was taken aback and suddenly I just went over the edge. "You are an idiot. Why the hell would I have feelings for a soppy, whiny, clumsy spoiled brat like you? Huh?" I asked. "Stop. Don't!" I mentally told myself but I couldn't. I stood up. "I let you live here because I am the reason your house needs work and I let you sleep in my bed because I am the one who told you to get a shower. And you want to know what happened that night? Nothing! Noting happened between us you got wasted and Hange made me bring you home because my place was bigger and when I got you here you vomited all over me to which I had to shower and when I came out to give you a piece of my mind you had passed out naked on my bed so I decided to have some revenge and tell what I told you. Which I see now was a major mistake I told you from the beginning I would never fall for a guy much less a brat like you! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I walked to the door opening it. He stood there in shock tears streaming down his face. My heart broke at this sight but it was too late to undo the damage. "NOW!" he yelled. He left and I slammed the door in his face. I heard him slumped to the floor. "What have I done?" I heard him say. Then he sat there crying. I didn't realize it till I felt my cheeks get wet but I was crying as well. I called Hange in the morning explaining I had caught something and wouldn't be in for awhile but that I would send recordings of what she needed from me. Which she was fine with. This went on for a month. When finally I decided enough was enough I will not hide any longer just as I went to leave I got a call from someone unexpected. I showed up at the studio with and old ex of mine wanting another chance. It was like a sign yes this what was how it was supposed to be I was supposed to be the rock band playboy. Not some sniveling brat lover. I walked in and saw him and saw his spirit crush as he looked at me. "I told you brat." I said triumphantly. I got with several woman over the course of a month. And I made sure to bring every single one into the studio for everyone to see. Then I came in one day and he wasn't there. "Hey where is the brat at?" Everyone looked like some thing had happened. "He quit." Stated Armin. "He what?" I asked in disbelief. "Who cares Levie- Kun?" Said The bimbo. " You need to leave now." I said with ice. "Ugh! JERK!" She screamed while she stormed out of the building. I then got in my car and drove straight to his house. "No you don't get to quit." I said to no one. I went straight to his door but he wasn't there. I stormed to his landlord. "Where is Eren?" I demanded. She look like she was about to cry but I couldn't care less. "U….Um….H.. He moved out 2 weeks ago." She stuttered. "Where?" I asked. "I don't know." She answered. I called his cell but it was no longer in service. "SHIT!" I screamed. "Where is are you brat?" I yelled. "He is with me or should I say he is mine." I turned to see if it was who it sounded like. "Mikasa." I growled. "What do you mean he's yours?" I asked. "Just what I said. Eren is mine aren't you honey?" She asked when suddenly. "Yes darling." I turn to see him standing there. He walked pass me not even looking at me. "Eren?" I called to him when suddenly she grabbed his face and started kissing him. My blood was boiling. "Levi-Niisan you may have been his first kiss but I will be his last unlike you I truly love Eren and I want him to be mine and only mine. Instead of using him like a play toy like you were." She grinned. "Right Eren?" She asked. "Whatever you say love." He said looking emotionlessly. "Eren is that really how you feel. You love Mikasa more than what you said you loved me?" I asked him. He was silent just looking at the ground. I saw a tear hit the pavement. "Yes, why would I still want to be with you?" He said still not looking up at me. "Look me in the eyes Eren." I demanded. He looked up tears streaming like a waterfall. " It's like you said Levi, why would you ever love a worthless brat like me?" He quoted me. Then they began to walk away. I fell to my knees "DAMMIT!" I yelled as I hit the pavement breaking a knuckle or 2 blood streaming down my hand. It then began to rain. "I am such an idiot." I finally realized I loved that stupid brat more than anything. And to realize this I had to lose him. But that won't last I will get him back. I swear it.


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ!

I have been told the chapters up and till this point have been rushed and there isn't enough detail well I have several reasons for this. 1 reason is I wanted to see how well my story was going to be liked on this site. 2nd is first I am going to estimate maybe 10 chapters more or less will be a little light on details then after that this story is going to meet its M rating. More language, violence, maybe even rape depending on the way the story runs oh and lots of super graphic lemons but you have to hang in there and bear with me this story plot is going to make you love it then rip you heart out then gift it back to you in a bow. While I did set this with a writer falling in love with a rocker its got way deeper elements I would like to focus on using the love as a buffer for the deep stuff. Now from here on out each chapter will probably start getting deeper and deeper and they may get frustrating and confusing but please bear with it. I will warn you of things you may want to avoid in the chapter and depending on the demand for it I may repost the story with some of that stuff left out for the more soft core readers

WARNING:::::::::::::::::::: Violence:::::::Blood::::::Language:::::::::::::

Chapter 7

(Levi's P.O.V)

The next day I showed up at the studio hoping he would be there…. He wasn't. And neither was she, My sister Mikasa Ackerman. Just the thought of her made my blood boil I only let her join the band because she was in need of my help. 3 weeks past and not so much as a word from either. She ended up leaving the band a week after that night, said she was going in a new direction. Bullshit. I don't know what it is she's planning but she is up to something. And sooner or later I will find out. And I will get him back. Not too long ago Eren's publisher from CCP came looking for him apparently, she hadn't heard from him in a while and he had work late. But there was nothing we could do for her none of us knew where either of them were. I am beginning to run out of options and resources. It was 9pm and what was left of S.O.S was recording in the studio. Everyone but me I was in the corner tuning my guitar. When suddenly a guitar string broke cutting my thumb and breaking my train of thought as I watched the thick red liquid flow out of the wound as my mind wandered to that night I kicked him out. Every time I remember his face my heart aches. "Levi." I looked up to see Hange she looked concerned. "What is it?" I asked her. She stuck out her hand. "This arrived today." She said. I looked at what it was it was just a plain white envelope there was nothing special about it. "Why Dose that concern me?" I questioned. "Because." She turned it over. "It's from Eren." She said. "My head popped up and I ripped the letter out of her hands. It was from him. I opened it immediately. My gut dropped. I knew that bitch was planning something. But I never knew he would be involved, that bastard will pay. "L… Le… vi? What is it?" Hange asked. "Nothing that you need to know." I replied as I ripped the letter to shreds. I stood to leave when Armin grabbed me. "Where are you going?" He asked. I pulled my arm free. "I'm getting Eren back." I stated as I left. "OH did you think this was from you playtoy? Well it's not and you're a smart boy Levi so I shouldn't havta expain whozz I am Im sure you alreadys know. Meet your old buddies at the usual and do as they say and you might see eren not dead. LOVE UNDERGROUND " I remember the text from the letter. "Ugh still just as horrid at penmanship as always." I complained. I walked down the bustling street. All this trouble for some stupid brat and he chose her over me to boot. I truly am an idiot. I haven't been down there in so long I had almost forgotten how to get there. As my mind began to wander to the darker side of my past. I swear this brat has brought me nothing but annoyance . He hasn't written one song! And he's making me pay less attention to the band. And now he's making me return to the place I never wanted to go back to. If he doesn't start changing then when I get him back if he isn't already dead then I'll kill him. "How much longer is it till I get there?" I wandered not remembering. I turned into a dead end alley in the worst part of town. When I felt an ominous presence "Oh you're here." Chuckled an unfamiliar voice. I surveyed the area but I couldn't see anyone. I moved forward quietly my hand on my blade that I always carried with me out of habit. I heard something rustling to my left. I paused and just as something came barreling at me I dogged it, it just barely grazed my shirt ripping it slightly "Tch. Damn I liked that shirt." I stated plainly I looked to see what it was that had tried to crash into me but it had already disappeared back into the shadows. "Hmph. At lest you still move like you're one of us." Said the strange voice. That's when it hit me I had an idea of who this bastard was. "Yeah well anyone can dodge a child like you… Church." I said hoping I was right. " So you remember me." He said as a figure emerged from the shadows. "you should feel honored I deemed a worthless piece of shit like you to be worth remembering." I taunted. He glared at me but was otherwise unfazed. " Hah, you never change whether you're a gangster or a stupid singer. You are still a smug asshole runt." He spit back. I noticed him slipping into a low stance I knew what was about to happen I got ready for his next move when suddenly his face changed.*BANG* I stared at him in shock my vision was starting to bloch He then began to laugh hysterically I began to fall to the ground I laid there clutching my side I pulled my hand away to see blood flowing out of a bullet hole. "F..Fuck." I groaned. I looked back to Church to see he wasn't alone. There stood beside him was. "Isabelle?" The spiky haired girl looked at me pointing a gun at me. " It didn't have to be like this. If you'd just stayed where you belong none of this would have ever happened. Remember that Levi." She said as she then planted the heel of her boot in my temple knocking me out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING:::::::::::::::RAPE::::::::::::::::::::VERY GRAPHIC I REPEAT VERY GRAPHIC MAYBE TOO GRAPHIC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED !

Chapter 8

"I told you brat." Levi's words echoed in my mind as I submerged under my bath water. "stupid Levi!" I screamed into the water. I know. I know he didn't care for me but to flaunt all those sleazy women in my face was too much to bear. Every time I thought I got so mad and upset I would just ball out of frustration. I would begin writing song after song about him. Then one night I heard a knock on the door. "strange I didn't tell anyone I was staying in this hotel." I Mumbled. I looked through the peep hole shocked by who it was. I opened the door. "Mikasa? What are you doing here?" I asked. She walked in and sat on the bed. Then she smiled at me. "I need a favor." She stated. "I'm not sure what I'd be able to do for you." I told her. She then grabbed my shirt and leaned and started kissing me. I pushed her off immediately. "No stop!" I yelled. She then began to laugh. "So, it is true you're in love with him." She giggled then began to laugh harder. I sat there not able to control the blush burning my cheeks. "Oh, this is to perfect. It's easier than taking candy from a baby!" She continued laughing. I was beyond confused. "Um. I don't understand what you mean but I believe it is time for you to leave." I said as I leaned down to grab her arm to gently lead her out. When suddenly I was on my back with her straddling me with a gun to my head, fear shot throughout my entire body. She leaned in and whispered. "You will regret that. You are going to become my trump card for victory." I looked at her. "Victory?" I questioned. "Over my brother, Levi. I will finally prove to father I am the one true leader not Levi." She said as she pulled out hand cuffs. Suddenly my head met the butt of her gun. When I came too I was cuffed to the bed hands and feet. I was gagged and then I noticed I was completely naked as well I tried to pull my knees together to cover my nakedness slightly but my restraints kept me from doing so. "Ah I see you are awake." I look over to see Mikasa in nothing but a towel. She pulled the cloth out of my mouth. "Wh... What is going on?" I asked. She smirked. "I told use I was going to use you to break my brother." She paused. "But I never said that was the only thing I was going to use you for." She said as she moved on to the bed. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "P..Pl…. Please stop… Don't." I whispered as I felt a tear run down my face. She looked at me leaned down and licked the tear off my cheek. My whole body filled with disgust. I began to thrash violently trying to break free somehow someway. That's when she planted her elbow in the pit of my stomach with extreme brute force. I tasted the copper taste of blood in my mouth. She then smiled. "The time for words is over but I will explain this to you as plainly as possible. I am about to fuck you right here right now. There is nothing you can do about it, there is no one to save you especially not him in fact if I had to guess he is deep in one of his sluts right about now. Call it rape if you want I don't care. I will use you, abuse you and depending on you I may kill you when I'm done with you." She said as she licked my ear I flinched she then put the cloth back around my mouth. I laid there motionless I felt empty. She was right I couldn't escape and he wouldn't save me this time. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt an excruciating pain coming from my lower region my eyes shot open as a glanced down to see a needle in sticking in the tip of my shaft. My eyes widened in shock I began screaming though it was muffled by the gag. She looked up. "Ah this little bad boy will keep you at attention for me and it will keep you from sleeping on the job too." She chuckled. I started to feel my body heating up my head started to feel fuzzy. I could feel myself becoming hard. I shuddered when she grabbed hold of my shaft in one hand she then began to move it up and down at a ruff pace. She had a grip so tight I was sure she would pull it off. She then began licking it and slowly working her way down to the base then she went even lower to a place I only ever wanted Levi to go to. She then entered the forbidden place with her tongue my back began to arch on instinct she then worked her way back up to the tip then she swallowed it deep in her throat and went at a faster pace and just as I was about to reach climax she bit down hard on my shaft. My cries of pain were muffled. She then got off me and went to a bag she had placed in a chair and begun digging around in it she then disappeared into the bathroom for a long time. While she was gone, I laid there staring at nothing I could feel my purity or at least what was left being turned pitch black by her defilements. I was so angry at myself for not being able to prevent this. At Mikasa for doing this to me. But most of all him. Levi, if he hadn't been so cruel he could be the one doing this instead of her. I would be in his safe embrace. It would be his lips bringing me to absolute bliss. My mouth was raw from the now soaking wet cloth rubbing in my mouth. My wrist and ankles were beginning to bleed from thrashing about. It felt like my blood was on fire from the drug she injected in me. My emotions were a whirlwind. I wanted to scream, yell, kick and punch but my muscles were exhausted. All I could muster was tears. I got even more frustrated it seems like all I ever did anymore was cry. I never should have said yes to becoming a lyricist. Then this would have never happened. I would have been better off and happier! I stiffened. No that's not true. I remembered how my life before all this was. I was alone. No friends, no family …. No Levi. Everything that has happened lately has been awful but not as awful as being utterly alone with nothing to live for. No goal in life. No purpose. I decided right there that I will get through tonight and I will become stronger so no one will ever have to save me and I can save him when he needs it. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I still love him and that will never change. Then I heard the door open I hear her footsteps coming towards me. Then a sight of true horror stood before me. She was dressed in a black leather sex suit of some kind and on her pelvis protruded a huge pink dildo. I stared in shock. "You like?" She asked maliciously as she swung it side to side she then crawled onto the bed. She then positioned herself above my face and sat down. I couldn't breathe. She then took my shaft into her mouth again slipping a finger into my anus. I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen and her actions. She then lifted her hips and turned to were her face was right in front of mine. She was panting heavily a dazed look in her eye. She then picked my hips up raising them as far as the handcuffs would allow. She then positioned herself where she was leaning over me. Rubbing the dildo at my entrance. "Wander how many times you fantasized about my brother doing this to you huh? You pervert." She laughed. I began shaking my head side to side pleading for her to stop. I said I was willing to get through tonight but not this anything but this! Then without warning or any lubricant she thrusted all the way inside. I couldn't breathe the pain was unbearable it felt like I was being ripped in half it hurt so much. She then began to trust like at an ungodly speed I felt a thick liquid running up my back it was blood I'm sure. She then began to call out in pleasure as she finally climaxed. She then left me tied up and walked away I look to see her fidgeting with something. My eyes widened it was a camera she had recorded the whole thing. She then went to the bathroom I could hear bath water running. Then I heard knocking on the door she then chuckled. "Right on time." She went the door and opened it to three large men in the door each handing her a wad of cash. Then I realized what was about to happen. This hell went on for a week straight . But the worst had yet to come.


	9. Chapter 9

I forgot that I said Levi looked for him the day he stopped coming, in an earlier chapter I am going to change it to a week instead to work better with my plot.

Chapter _9_

After so long of this hell I began to lose sense of time. When she opened the door, and walked in with a big smile on her face which never meant any good. "I have great news for you!" She chirped. I remained silent. "You are going to be set free in a manner of speaking. Father has decided to use you to help bring Levi home. You are to become my fake lover anddd if you don't play along I will do to Levi what I've done to you this past week. Understand?" She asked. No I refused to let him go through this. I didn't care if I had to walk through this hell alone with him hating me I was going to protect him myself this time no matter what. "I understand." She then undid my cuffs lead me to the bathroom gave me a change of clothes and instructed me to bathe. I began to wash the crusted remains of semen and blood from my body which was also covered in bruises, scratch marks and bites. The soap burned a little but it was bearable. When I finished, we headed to my old apartment where I typed up my resignation and sent it in then we waited to see if he reacted the way she claimed he would which I doubted why would he care if I was there or not. But a few hours later it played out just as Mikasa predicted. By that time it had begun to rain. I hid in a nearby alley as instructed. I saw him run by me, my heart stopped. I started to outstretch my arm to him and his name was dancing on my tongue but I swallowed it and grabbed my hand. I had to resist to protect him. "SHIT!" I heard him scream it startled me. "Where are you brat?" He yelled out. "I'm here Levi! But I'm sorry I came come to you anymore." I screamed mentally. "He's with me. Or should I say he is mine." I heard the witch begin her act. "Mikasa." He growled lowly like an animal about to go for the kill. "What do you mean he's yours?" He asked sounding ready to kill. To be honest his tone was quite scary. "Just what I said Eren is mine, aren't you honey?" There was my que I took a deep breath in "For Levi." I whispered. I stepped carefully out of the alley's shadows. "Yes darling." I replied having to resist the urge to vomit. He turned to look at me I averted my gaze. If I looked at him now it would no I would fall apart. I walked past him ignoring the pleading gaze directed at me I kept my face emotionless. I walked right up to her standing with my back to him. Giving her a "Go to hell" look. She just smiled when then. "Eren?" I heard him call out to me I flinched when she suddenly grabbed my chin and started kissing me. " Levi- Niisan, you may have been his first kiss but I will be his last. Unlike you I truly love Eren, and I want him to be mine and only mine. Instead of using him like a play toy like you were. She taunted him. "Right Eren? " She asked. "Whatever you say love." I felt my heart dying I looked at the pavement unable to look him in the eyes. "Eren is that really how you feel? You love Mikasa more then you said you loved me? He asked. "Said I didn't just say that I meant with everything I had." I thought to myself. I didn't reply right away and I couldn't help the lone tear that escaped down my cheek and onto the pavement ."Yes, why would I still want to be with you?" was all I could muster without breaking apart. Still unable to look in in the eye. I was at my limit anymore and I will burst. " Look me in the eyes Eren!" He shouted which frightened me by this point the tears are rolling freely down my face my heart is dying and I was breaking into little bity pieces. I lifted my head which felt like it weighed over a thousand pounds I had to try to hurt him deeply so maybe I would be less useful in being used against him. I took a deep breath in. "It's like you said Levi, why would you ever love a worthless brat like me?" I quoted what he said when he broke my heart that time. But I felt my heart die as I spoke those words to him. The look of utter hurt that washed over his face was more than I could bear I had to walk away before I ran to him and put him in danger. I heard him yell "DAMMIT!" Then the bottom dropped out as the rain began to pour down heavy. But I couldn't hear it over my own tears. We got back to the room and she told me to pack we then headed down to the nearest subway station and suddenly someone came from behind and placed a rag over my mouth and I began to lose consciousness. When I came to it was pitch black but I could tell I was bound standing to a wall via my wrists I heard distant voices growing closer I moved my arms hearing the sound of chains hitting a wall feeling the vibrations. I heard a door open and foot steps enter when a bright light engulfed the room hurting my eyes. "This is him?" I hear a gruff voice ask. My eyes still adjusting. "Yes father this is Levi's plaything." I could hear Mikasa gloating. "You always did enjoy stealing Levi's toys didn't you?" Questioned the man. She just giggled. "L..Levi." I muttered when suddenly a knee came flying into my gut I coughed up blood. The man grabbed my hair pulling me to his face. "You don't get to talk about him." Threatened the voice. As I loose consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Levi's P.O.V)

I awoke to the smell of sewer grime. "The Undergound's main base." I thought to myself. Haven't been down here in over 5 years at least. I tried to sit up but was overcome with pain then I remembered being shot and "Eren!" I sat up despite the pain but noticed all of my limbs were chained up. "I wouldn't move Bossling." I looked up to see Mikasa. "I told you never to call me that." I hissed. She ignored me as she walked over to the T.V puling a tape out of her cleavage. " Well me and Eren made you a get well movie just for you." She said as inserted it. Then without another word she left. "Wait where is he! Tell me! Mikasa!" I yelled after her with no reply. Then the movie started. I saw Eren cuffed to a bed uch like the way I was expect he was naked. He seemed to be asleep. Then it skipped to Mikasa sitting on top of him also naked. "No I don't was to see this! Mikasa turn it off I don't want to see yours and his kinky sex video!" Then I heard Eren calling out in pain I look to the video to see blood streaming from his dick. She had bit him and hard. It then skipped to him laying there crying. Then I heard Mikasa's voice coming over the video. " I am about to fuck you. Call it rape . Your consent doesn't matter. But remember he won't save you. He could careless about you and this is happening to you because you care too much." Her voice over ended. "What? Rape you mean…. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH! HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed and yell what happened next killed me. She mercilessly thrusted into him his muffled screams playing as background music. Tears streaming down his face Blood pooling under him from an obvious tear from her recklessness. Then when she was done it switched to 3 guys by that time I was vomiting anything I ever ate in my life up I never want to remember what I saw those 3 bastards do to him. "Look at the mess you made Son." I froze and looked up to see him standing in the door way. "Kenny." I spat. "Oh won't you ever call me papa like your sister dose?" He asked. "You aren't my father." I hissed. I saw his face change. "I see. Well it's too bad you still think that way." He then shoved me face first into vomit with his boot. I started to thrash like crazy trying to get up but couldn't with the wound in my side tearing open. "You see I was planning on letting see the brat if you had been good. But now I guess I will go see him for you." He chuckled. " D..On't…Yo…U…Da…Re." I choked out. "Oh what was that I couldn't hear you through all that pig vomit you chugging down there!" He yelled See it's simple you need the brat and I need you to forget about playing Rockstar and except your destiny as boss of the underground gang. "N..Never.." I replied. "That's fine, but know this that video you saw wasn't a one time thing that video is 5 weeks old and his daily 'feedings' have been almost constant which has become a great income for the gang." He smiled. And my heart sank not Eren god no please. "And I didn't believe them when they said no matter how many he takes he's still tight so I tried him for myself and damn they were !" He taunted. " I stopped moving. "Alright you win I'll do it just let him go." He looked at me picked his foot up and brought right back down on my head. "OHHH quite the contrary son. I can't let a advantage like that just walk out then what would keep you in ?" He asked. I stared at him dumbfounded. "Well I have a tight ass waiting for me so I better go." He stated as he left I just laid there motionless finally tears falling one by one "Eren…Please….. Forgive me….. I am so sorry." I cried until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

How many days had it been since I was brought down here? I'm not sure. It felt like years. I was so tired. All they did was feed and water me and leave me alone. I mean I at least I didn't have 'entertain' anyone anymore not since I was brought here. Kenny would come by often to sit and talk and if he even thought I was thinking about Levi he'd kick the crap outta me. Then there was her….. Isabelle. She was especially cruel. I remember the first time she came to me. Kenny walked in and sat in his chair as usual. But this time he wasn't alone this time. A young red headed girl walked in with him with blood on her clothes. "His leg would've sufficed you didn't need to shoot him in the damn kidney. What if he had bleed to death? then all of this would have been for nothing!" He yelled at the girl. "Sorry boss. I let the heat of the moment get to me. It won't happen again." She replied with her head hanging. She then looked at me. "This is him? May I boss?" She asked. Kenny waved his hands giving her the ok. She walked right up to me. "Do you know who I am?" She asked. I shook my head no. "No of course not. But I will tell you." She leaned in even closer right by my ear. "I am the one who will end up with everything you ever wanted. And I will leave you nothing. He is mine." She gloated. But he was bad so I had to punish him because of you." She smiled pulling out a gun. "Oh his face was priceless." She licked then gun. Fear ran through me as I realized what she was implying. As I remembered the conversation as they walked in. "No." I muttered. She wiped some of the blood from her clothes on my face. And giggled. I began to throw up but as I had not eaten anything in a while a just dry heaved. "Of course he is fine, I can't let my future husband die now can I?" She taunted. "Husband?" I asked. "Yes, especially now that we should he your movie debut. He was so disgusted by you he puked till he almost passed out. He will never want to be with you now." She began to walk away. Kenny stood up. "If you good and well behaved I will let you see him." Was all he said as he shut the door. I wanted to cry but was unable to because I was so dehydrated. I decided to just sleep for now since there was nothing else I could do. "Eren….Eren….Eren!" I heard someone yelling my name. I woke up to see who it was suddenly my eyes started filling with tears. "Levi." I chocked out. He was smiling at me. He brought his hand to caress my cheek. He sat up on the bed. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He asked looking concerned. I shook my head. "No I'm just really happy is all." I replied. He smiled again. " I see." He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. "What makes you so happy that it brought you to tears?" he asked. "You." Was all I replied as he went in for a kiss. My body was going off like a firework. Our fingers interlocked. He leaned in deepening the kiss. His tongue dancing at my slightly parted lips. Begging to be given access. His hand finding its way under my shirt, and up to my nipples. I moaned when he began pinching them. He then shoved his tongue in my mouth. We stayed like that for a few minutes till he stopped and pulled away. Both of us gasping for air. "You're so easy to read." He chuckled pointing to the flag pole poking him in his hips. I blushed. When suddenly he hugged me. "I Love you…. Eren. " He whispered on my lips. I was taken aback. "Levi…I love you t." I went to reply but then. *Bang* He sat up blood spilling from his mouth. "Levi!" Blood was staining his shirt. "E..r…En." He tried to speak but couldn't. He collapsed onto me, suddenly I was unable to move to hold him as he laid on my chest bleeding out. I opened my mouth to call out to him but no words came out. I heard chuckling I looked up to see Kenny, Mikasa standing there and Isabelle with her having a gun pointed at us. "I told you he was mine." She grinned. "NO!" I screamed as I woke up sweating bullets breathing erratically. "Whoa, hey easy buddy I was just letting your chains down a little bit." Said a guy I had never seen before. He had ashy blonde hair and silver eyes. He noticed me looking at him. "Church is the name Farlan Church." He smiled as he brought his hand out for a hand shake. "I moved my hands to emphasize that I couldn't shake his hand. "He is an idiot." I thought to myself. "Oh, yeah sorry." He laughed. Then his face turned hard. "You seem like a good guy. And yet you are here being treated like shit all because of that selfish ass. I am sorry about that." He apologized. " You're wrong. I'm here because I choose to be." I told him. "why would you choose that dogs are being treated better than you?" He asked baffled. "Because I would and have walk through hell fire to protect the ones I love." I told him. "You're an idiot. Who are you protecting chained up like this? Levi? Cause he has a bullet in him chained up to a bed cursing ever meeting you." He told me. "That's fine let him curse me." I replied. He just hmphed and left. Please Levi. I don't care if you hate me just live. LIVE!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Levi's P.O.V)

I am going to kill both of them. That thought drove me more than anything right now. He didn't deserve that, hell he didn't deserve any of this. I knew my sister was insane but I guess I never knew how insane. But I could've gone my entire life without finding out that way. I shuddered remembering the tape bile rising in my throat. I heard the door open. "Hey baby did you miss me?" ….."Isabelle." I groaned. "Oh don't be like that." She whined. She leaned down and began kissing me. I just laid there annoyed as hell. She slipped her tongue in to which I bit down as hard as possible. "OWW!" She cried. "Bastard why did you do that?" She asked. I stayed silent. "Ughhh you are no fun unlike that brat." She was just trying to edge me on but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She pouted. Then her face changed. And she began to undo my bindings. I knew better than to try anything she would probably just shoot me again. As we began down a corridor. Not a word was spoken. We arrived at two large doors. She knocked before entering. It was very dark except for a spot light. I looked to see what the light shined on. My eyes widened…. It was Eren. He was chained to the floor. He looked to see me then averted his gaze away. I felt my heart pang when he did that. But it was good it would make what I have to do to save him easier for both of us. I lowered my head staring at the floor giving me time to compose myself. We stopped right beside of him. I caught a quick glimpse up close he looked terrible. I looked up at Kenny sitting on a throne that made him look completely ridiculous. "Hey son." He greeted me. I stayed silent. He scowled at me and snapped his fingers suddenly Church landed a fist across my face. "No!" Eren yelled. I spit the blood from my now busted lip at Kenny's feet. "Stop please! Hurt me not him please! I'm begging I will do anything just don't harm Levi!" He pleaded. I saw Isabelle reach for her gun so I had to act fast. "I'm sorry Eren." I mentally apologized to him. I walked right up to him and kicked him so hard blood splattered onto the floor. I then continued kicking him. Then I grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him up to meet my spending knee I swear I felt his nose break with that one. Then I let go. Put my boot on top of his head a shoved it to the ground as hard as I could I then began to kick it deeper and deeper into the pavement until I was stopped by Kenny. "Oii that's enough Levi!" He yelled as he stood up. I kicked Eren hard enough to make him bleed slightly and to definitely be bruised and sore for a while. But nothing beyond that. "What I was just giving him what he asked for." I questioned. "Well I am the boss and I say that is enough!" He ordered. "Everyone leave us." He ordered. "Well boy if you are willing to go the far in the name of protecting that boy I will give you an option. Mikasa, Izz , Church you 3 stay. I want you to be our witnesses. I Kenny Ackerman A.K.A Slasher Kenny Boos of The Underground declare That if Levi can defeat me in a knife fight then he and his lover Eren will be allowed to walk out of here alive and unharmed. But if I win Levi will become the next boss and Eren will never leave the Underground alive." He said as he stuck his hand out. I had no choice. We both have been here to long. But I know from experience that Kenny with a knife is worst then fighting a bomb blind. Without any hands. I outstretched my hand towards him when suddenly he dove forward metal slicing my cheek open blood trickling down my chin. If I had blocked a second later I would of lost my eye. I grabbed his arm bending it over my knee breaking his grip on the blade. I then stabbed it in his forearm making sure to go as deep as possible to keep him from using that arm. He swung around trying to grab the blade from my hands when he made a fatal mistake. I had him my blade inches from slitting his throat and I was about to when "Levi!" Eren called out. I stopped. " Well I think it's clear who the victor is here." I stated as I cut Eren loose and started walking out the door I turned. " And if I see any one from this place again I will kill. Remember that." I threatened. As we walked out Eren kept glancing up at me for a while. "Levi?" He asked. But I couldn't talk right now. So I just grabbed his hand as we ran to try to find a way out. I took a while but we made it out of the base and into the sewers. From here I knew the way pretty good but as I went to continue running the hand I was holding resisted. I turned to see Eren bent over panting. "I guess we can rest a minute." I said to him. We both sat against the sewer wall. "Levi, why do those people want you so bad?" He asked. Placing his hand on my cheek his thumb caressing the cut. I sighed after everything that happened I guess he deserved to know the truth. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, I had noticed him shivering. "That old geezer in there is my uncle. And as you know Mikasa is my sister." He stiffened when he heard her name. I just pulled him closer to me. "My dad used to run the joint of course I don't really remember him all that well. But I remember the way this place used to be. It was like a family we helped each other out and also those who couldn't help themselves. But one night a rival group had kidnapped me and my mom. I was 6 at the time and my mother was pregnant with Mikasa. A huge gang war broke out I don't really remember much from it though. I just know my dad died that night and since I wasn't anywhere near old enough to lead, my uncle became boss soon after Mikasa was born but my mother died from complications so my uncle raised her like his own. Only problem was that my uncle was nothing like my father. In fact he was the exact opposite. He was evil and he poisoned the gang. Mikasa aspired to be just like him but I wanted nothing to do with him. When I was 18 years old I left the gang. And then a year or 2 later I formed S.O.S then another year later Mikasa ran to me one night I didn't know how she found me she was scared and pleading I helped her so I did and she ended up joining the band. But I guess that was all an act from the start." I finished my story. I turned and took Eren's face into both of my hands. "I'm sorry this all happened to you but don't worry after I get you out of here I will disappear from your life so you can forget all this, forget me." I told him. He then jumped forward and captured my lips with his. I stayed still. He pulled back then *SLAP* I was in shock my face stinging from his hand. "You're an ass, you think after all the hell I have put up with to want to be with you that now that you tell me to I'm just gonna walk away? No! Absolutely not. From now on you are stuck with me for life you can run and hide but I will always find you and not even death will stop me because I love you Levi get it through your pompous head that I love you!" He screamed as he began kissing me again. I started kiss him back my hand pulling him in my embrace. "If you can't beat them join them." I thought to myself." Then I remembered as I pulled away holding is shoulders. "And what was that whole hurt him not me act about?" I asked annoyed. He started laughing with a stupid look on his face. "Well I couldn't let them kill you could I? Besides." He grabbed his cheek were a bruise was starting to form. "I didn't expect you to kick me like that jerk." He whined. "Well you deserved it for that little outburst. He turned his face away in a pouting manner. Leaving his bruising cheek exposed. I leaned in bout to give it a kiss when I saw him look so then I grabbed his cheek and pinched pulling his head side to side. "Brat." Was all I said as I started down the tunnel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I had been coming and out of consciousness so many times I lost count. I was pretty sure whatever they have been bringing me to drink and eat was drugged. But I came to one time and saw I was on a moving table down a hallway. Chained and unable to move. When I came to next I was chained to the floor and there was a needle in my arm. A drug to cancel out the sleep drug if I had to guess. I stayed there for a while when I heard footsteps approaching. There was a knock then all the lights except the one above me went out. I couldn't see who it was till they got a little closer. "Levi!" I thought myself. But looked away not wanting to see his hateful gaze. I remembered that he saw the video. He stopped beside me I saw him quickly glance at me and look away. He then looked towards Kenny. He said something but it was so quite I couldn't hear it as Kenny began to taunt Levi. My mind wandered to that dream. "Not that it would ever happen in real life. My heart sank. It was not meant to be but I wanted with every fiber in my being for it to be. When suddenly I heard a loud noise to see that Church had hit Levi with great force I could see Levi's lip was busted. And before I could think I went off. "NO! Stop please! Hurt me not him please! I'm begging I will do anything just please don't harm Levi!" I yelled for all I was worth then suddenly I felt a boot come flying across my chin. Suddenly it was a barrage of kicks coming so fast I didn't see who they were from until he pulled my hair pulling me to his face. It was Levi. He then planted his knee to my face. I could barely breathe at that point until I heard someone yell for him to stop. My ears were ringing I couldn't hear anything. Next thing I saw was a flash and Kenny appeared behind Levi with a blade out Levi looked behind him and I saw Blood spilling from a cut on his cheek. Then the next few movements were so quick I couldn't make out what happened but Levi held a knife to Kenny's throat. I sighed out of relief thinking it was over, but I saw a bloodlust in Levi's eyes as I saw him ready. "Levi!" I called out. He seemed to snap back to reality. I still couldn't hear that well but he said something about killing them. He then cut me free. He grabbed my hand and ran down multiple hallways trying to find the way out. "Levi?" I called to him but he didn't answer. I noticed my hearing was starting to return, which I was glad for it. We kept running. I had run out of breath but we continued till made it out into the sewers. But I had to stop and catch my breath or my lungs would bust. "I guess we can take a break for a minute" We talked for a while I was shocked to learn of his family history. It made me see him in a different light he was much stronger than I knew and plus he has his band that he made from nothing when I really thought about it, it was quite impressive. He was impressive. But then he got quite for a second. Then he turned to look at me. Ha cupped me face in his hands. He looked as though he was about to break. "I'm sorry this all happened to you. But don't worry when I get you out of this place I will disappear from your life. So you can forget all this, forget me." I was shocked how could he be so selfish this stupid jerk didn't understand anything I looked at him ready to chew his ass off but then I saw it. He looked like he was remembering something bad. I decided to make a bold move I moved forward and kissed him ready for him to shove me off at any time, but he didn't. But I wasn't going to let him off that easy. I pulled back. *SLAP* He looked totally and utterly shocked. But I didn't care I was going to let him have it. "You're an ass, do you honestly think after the hell I have endured for wanting to be with you that now that you've told me to forget and walk away I'm just going to along with it no problem? No! Absolutely not! Never! You are stuck with me for life! You can run away and hide all you want but I will always find you! Not even death will stop me, because I love you Levi! Get that through you pompous head that I love you!" I screamed at him and before he had time to reject me I began kissing him again. But I was shocked when he started kissing me back while wrapping his arms around me. Then he suddenly pulled away having a tight grip on my shoulders. "And what was that whole 'hurt me not him' act about?" He asked sounding pissed. I laughed awkwardly remembering me little outburst. My cheeks were on fire. "Well I couldn't let them kill you could I? Besides." I grabbed my swelling cheek. "I didn't expect you to kick me like that you jerk." I whined. He looked to amused by my pain. "Well you deserved it, for that little outburst." He teased. I turned my head away from him to hide my embarrassment. I saw him closing in out of the corner of my eye. "He isn't about to?" I thought to myself when he then grabbed my cheek pinching hard jerking my head side to side like you do with a kid. "Brat." Was all he said as he went running down the tunnel with me chasing after him both of us laughing like children. I could have went on like that forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

So it has been a week since we got out of the Underground and everything has returned to normal. For the most part everyone is acting like it never happened. Especially Levi. He's going on carefree like an idiot. Ugh going on and on about releasing a new album and has been a complete and total ass about me writing new songs which is fine cause it is my job, but he has been so damn picky about it. I get so pissed off just thinking about. But what pisses me off most of all is how cold he has been to me lately. After everything we went through I figured we would be in more of a relationship than this. But it's like he could careless then he did before. But not today with the help of Hange-San my chance to strike will finally come tonight. See when we got back he moved out of his condo to somewhere he wouldn't say. But after promising to help Hange-San with a few things she promised to not only tell me where but give me his spare key he gave her. It was perfect I would get off early and leave asap and pick up a few things then prepare everything then after that just sit and wait. I could hardly wait. I got there and while I was getting everything ready I heard a knock on the door I opened it to see none other than…

(Levi's P.O.V)

after running we made into the city to which I immediately got Eren to a hospital. The said that he would heal fine with some meds and rest. I felt relief to know he would be ok. That night we went back to my apartment. Where I watched, him sleep peacefully the whole night. But then my mind wandered to my sister. I could feel the volcanic heat of my hate for her and what she put Eren through. She will probably take over the gang and when she does she will be after me again that I'm sure of. So after a long debate with myself. I decided that despite my feelings for him, his safety was more important. I couldn't just leave him but I would start keeping him at a distance for both of our goods. So before he woke up I packed the things I needed and left before dawn. I found a place the next day for a good price, being a famous Rockstar comes in handy quite well sometimes. I then decided to throw myself into my work to distract from him. He of course was trying to be around me all the time which only made it that much harder to keep away from him. Making me act more cold to him than usual. One night I decided to head back home after working pretty late. When I got home I unlocked the door to see a dinner had been laid out on the table. Which was odd. I wandered if maybe Hange had been the culprit since she was the only besides me who knew where I lived and had a key. I decided not to let I go to waste. I was surprised by how good it all was. I then took a shower to wash off the filth I had acquired all that day. When I heard something. I went to investigate wearing nothing but a towel armed with a single blade. I opened the door to my bedroom and saw nothing except rose petals scattered everywhere in a huge mess and over a dozen candles lit around the room melting wax down the sides. I was beyond annoyed if Hange really did all this I was going to kill her. Then I heard rustling I opened the door to something out of a nightmare it was Eren completely naked wearing only a red ribbon that also served as his bindings and gag. He locked up to me with tears in his eyes. I looked to what was between his legs where a large bow was tied and laid on the floor was a note . "Enjoy! I got him all ready for you, no need to thank me ~ Hange." I am going to kill her slowly. I undid the gag around his mouth. "What the hell happened?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Hey are you al…." I began as he leaped forward and began kissing me when I felt something pocking me. "Oiii are you joking?" I thought to myself. He straddled me. And stopped to take a breath. Then looked at me like a crazed animal. "you've been horrible lately Heichou." He used my stage name sending shivers down my spine. He then began working his way down my body starting at my chin. It was then I realized that all that was separating me from being naked was a lone towel. That was starting to become to small thanks to Eren and his antics. Ugh this was the exact opposite of what I was trying to do. He kept making a trail of kisses down my body. It felt so good but I was trying not to lose my nerve it was turning into a losing battle. As he made his way lower to were all the blood in my body had gathered. I try to contained my moans but a few slipped out. He stopped. " Heichou, you make such cute noises." He said then took it all in one go sending my body into shock. "Wai…..Mmhh." I tried to protest but failed. By that time all thoughts of fighting it were out the window. Things were escalading so fast my mind couldn't keep up the next thing I knew I was deep inside of him thrusting like an animal. It was like our bodies were dancing together. The face he was making was making me lose all control I never wanted anyone else to ever see this face but me. As even more sweat was flying off our bodies as our pace picked up he clawed at my back. "L…Levi… I'm about to!" He was losing control, as was I. "Then cum." I growled in his ear. I Then reached down and began to tease his dick. "L..Levi if you do that then I'll." I picked up the force of my thrusts. When I found his sweet spot. He then came it was all over our abdomens some even made it's way onto his face I was so caught up in the moment. "Look at the mess you made brat." I teased him as I licked it off his face. It then suddenly became extremely tight down there sending me over the edge spilling everything I had into him. As I pulled out some fell onto the floor. I would have to clean that up later as I looked at eren laying there his body shivering with pleasure. I picked him up and laid him in the bed under the sheets. I then laid behind him. Moonlight illuminating his silhouette my eyes tracing every line of his back. He then turned to look at me. "Levi." I looked at him "What?" He leaned forward kissing my cheek. "I love you Levi." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. For the first time in a while it seemed like everything would be alright so I decided that from now on he would get what he wanted I would stay with him, be his, and … "I love you too Eren." I saw his face light up while tears rolling down his face. And I will love him in return. We fell asleep him in my arms. It was the most peaceful night sleep I had ever had.


End file.
